Baby It's Alright
by Buka2000
Summary: It's Marluxia's first Mother's Day, but he has trouble with Xiuying and getting her to sleep. What will the other members do to make him feel better and help celebrate the day? XigDem, VexMar. Mentions of mpreg. One shot.


Author's Note: This is a one shot, born from Flower Child and it is set a month before the sequel so I hope this will make sense since I haven't gotten around to posting Lullaby Child yet. And it should flow nicely together. This was started on Mother's Day; sadly I couldn't get it up in time. So this is also a very belated Mother's Day fic.

Warnings: None. Just mentions of mpreg since our favorite water controller is pregnant.

Disclaimer: The song Baby © Dave Matthews, only using the song title for the fic and the lyrics for a lullaby. I only own Xiuying and a few cheetos.

**_Baby_**

**_© Buka2000_**

* * *

**_2am_**

"I can't do this… Xiuying, go to sleep baby… please…" Marluxia pleaded, not knowing what day it was and not caring. He wanted her to just sleep through the night, not keep him up until 5am again. His daughter was only a month old, and he knew she couldn't talk or tell him what she wanted yet. And sadly Vexen was still asleep; somehow the older was able to find time to sleep. Marluxia wanted to know how.

The rose haired assassin lowered his head, picking Xiuying up from the crib and walking over to a rocking chair near the window. He sat down, deep blue eyes staring out at Kingdom Hearts while the infant eventually stopped whimpering, apparently only needing her mother's touch and attention. He frowned for a moment, brushing his hand along dirty blond pieces of peach fuzz that would eventually turn into longer hair.

"Don't make me sing… trust me, I can't." Marluxia sighed, rocking slowly back and forth on the rocking chair. He rubbed Xiuying's back slowly, fighting the tears that were coming to his eyes. He couldn't do this… it had been a tough four weeks, and he was still working on getting rid of the baby weight and he was still struggling with the lingering moods that he hadn't quite gotten over when he had her.

Xiuying just cooed, resting her head against her mother's shoulder. She didn't know why he sounded so sad; she thought she would make him happy. She put her tiny hands on his chest, closing blue eyes all the way. Now she was sleepy again, only wanting to hear the soothing sound of her mother's heartbeat. But she felt more relaxed when she heard soft singing, knowing her mother's voice very well by now.

_"Baby, it's alright  
Stop your crying  
Now_

_Nothing is here to stay  
Everything has to begin and end  
A ship in a bottle won't sail  
All we can do is dream that the wind will blow us across the water  
A ship in a bottle set sail_

_Baby, it's alright  
Stop your crying, now."_

Marluxia smiled weakly, finally glad that Xiuying was settling down. But he was aware that his singing voice was not the best in the world. He closed his eyes halfway, not hearing a single footstep since others would actually be asleep this early in the morning.

_"There was a weakling man  
Who dreamed he was strong as a hurricane  
A ship in a bottle set sail  
He took a deep breath and blew across the world  
He watched everything crumble  
Woke up a weakling again_

_Some might tell you there's no hope in hand  
Just because they feel hopeless  
But you don't have to be a thing like that  
You be a ship in a bottle set sail_

_Baby, it's alright  
Stop your crying, now  
It's alright  
So stop your crying, now  
Be a ship in a bottle set sail."_

**_8am_**

Marluxia was fast asleep now, having slept through a meeting but this time Xemnas understood. That and he did have Vexen explain things to him about why Marluxia missed another meeting and appeared to be tired during dinner the previous night. But now he had other plans, looking at the others who were present. He didn't know, nor did he care about why this day was important. But he was told that it was to celebrate mothers and make them feel special. He couldn't remember his own, so the day had little to no significance for him.

"So what is our plan Superior? It is clear that Marluxia has missed another meeting, and you warned him about doing so." Xaldin spoke, looking across the table at the older man. But he was also told to get a few things set up for when Marluxia arrived at his garden in a couple of hours.

"I am aware of that, Xaldin. You do not need to inform me of his missing the meeting yesterday and this morning. However I'm sure you know what day it is, or rather Dilan would." Xemnas spoke, watching Xaldin's reaction. A pleased smirk crossing his lips, but would he bring up the fact that he saw Marluxia staring at Kingdom Hearts for a good two hours starting at two in the morning?

"So… we're planning to throw a Mother's Day thing for Marluxia? No one bought him anything since we don't really get paid for collecting hearts. I didn't even make a card." Xaldin confessed. It was kind of odd if he thought about it, but he felt somewhat guilty that the man he discovered along with Xigbar hadn't gotten anything yet. Not even a congratulations from himself, so Xaldin figured it was best to maybe try and make up for it.

"Exactly. And I do believe you are the only one who has not even seen the child, so this will be an opportunity. I find it odd since I believe you are the one that discovered him." Xemnas spoke, before waiting for input from the others.

"I don't think that means much, Xemnas. I discovered him as well, but he's not as afraid of me as he is with Xaldin. Besides… he's also tired because he was trying to get Xiuying back to sleep last night. I'm sure you saw him staring at Kingdom Hearts and singing to the little one." Xigbar spoke, looking over at Demyx before seeing the look on Vexen and Xemnas' faces.

"He was up that early? I thought he was still asleep." Vexen spoke softly, looking at Xigbar. He thought he had heard singing, but thought it was just his imagination or hearing Demyx practice a new song he had come up with. He didn't know that Marluxia was still up that early.

"IV, you don't even know the status of your own lover? With that aside, we should get things set up… for whatever reason, inside his garden. He always goes there first and then we shall surprise him. But keep in mind; this is not an act of kindness. When this celebration is over, we go back to the business at hand. Is that understood?" Xemnas spoke before standing up from the table, dismissing the members that were present.

"Yes, Superior." Vexen, Xigbar and Xaldin spoke simultaneously before heading out of the dining area. Everyone seemed to know what was going on, and they each had an idea for Marluxia's present.

**_10am_**

****"He's going to kill us for this. You know Marluxia knows every single plant in his garden, and every single flower. If even one is out of place…" Roxas started, hesitantly finishing up the last minute flower arrangement in the center of a table that Xigbar had found. And on the table were various wrapped presents, along with a large box at the end that couldn't quite fit.

"It will be fine. Besides, one year from now we'll be doing this all over again." Axel spoke, staying away from the flowers since they would probably spontaneously combust, or worse. Then again, nothing was worse than roses that mysteriously caught fire. That would be his alibi if it did happen.

"Marluxia is pregnant again? He just had Xiuying two months ago!" Roxas blurted, carefully placing the arrangement in the center of the table just in case he might have dropped it by accident from his shock.

"Not him. I'm not sure but I think our little water boy is, but you didn't hear it from me." Axel spoke, turning his head as said water controller walked out of the door to the gardens. So for now Axel decided to keep his mouth shut and not say a word about Demyx's potential pregnancy unless he heard it from a reliable source. Like Xigbar.

Demyx blinked as he carried a few presents out to the table, tilting his head as he looked at Axel and Xigbar. What were they talking about? He knew what was wrong with him, and he wasn't ashamed of it. But why would the others talk about him like they were?

"If you have something to say about me, tell me to my face. Alright? This is Marly's day, and we can't ruin it by gossip or getting after each other. Why don't we just have fun and enjoy what we can?" Demyx started, looking at Axel mostly. He knew Roxas wouldn't spread rumors about like Axel did.

"Axel started it. But you're right. It's Mother's Day and Marluxia should be allowed to enjoy today." Roxas smiled before they waited for the guest of honor to arrive. He hoped that he wasn't still asleep, considering Xemnas told him to be here after he woke up. He was definitely worried though, maybe Marluxia was ill or something happened with Xiuying.

**_11am_**

"Where is he…?" Demyx started, looking around for his friend. Maybe Marluxia forgot, or didn't feel like coming out today. He didn't really know the answer to that question, and he was now starting to get worried along with the others present in the garden. Aside from Xemnas and Saïx, who had gone back to whatever they had been doing earlier that morning.

"Who are you looking for Demmy?" Marluxia asked, holding Xiuying carefully as he walked out into the garden. He still felt rather tired, but Xemnas told him that it was imperative that he go out into the garden. The young assassin was going to do so anyway after he was more functional, but with the way Xemnas phrased it made it sound like it was a dire emergency.

"Marly! You made it!" Demyx smiled, looking over at his friend. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Marluxia holding something in his hand while holding Xiuying carefully in his other arm while she rested against his chest.

"Of course. Alright, so what does everyone have planned? Because I have something as well. I'm not the only mother here today." Marluxia smiled, moving to sit down on the bench while motioning for Demyx to sit next to him. He knew the others were planning to give him gifts, but he didn't want to steal all the limelight.

"Just a few things for you, XI. But can we please make this quick?" Xaldin asked, putting his presents on the bench next to the side of Marluxia that wasn't occupied by Demyx. He moved back, crossing his arms over his chest.

Marluxia raised an eyebrow, but nodded in response to Xaldin. OK, so he had a couple gifts for him. It was expected, but he'd give one of them to Demyx. At least he didn't forget about his friend when apparently everyone else had.

"This is for you Marly, it isn't much but I figured you'd like it." Demyx smiled, handing Marluxia a small box. He stayed sitting though, not wanting to hurt the other's feelings by moving up from the bench. He wasn't really expecting anything today as it was.

"Thank you, Demyx." Marluxia smiled softly before opening the small box. The smile grew as he saw a small rose inside, made out of some kind of stone. He put his arm around Demyx's shoulder and smiled warmly.

**11:30 am**

After a half hour of present opening, and general laughter from the members present, Marluxia was finally finished with his presents and now had his own thing for Demyx. Of course it was a little bigger than he originally planned it to be, but he wasn't about to complain either. It all served the same purpose after all, and he knew Demyx deserved to celebrate this day as much as he did.

"Now I know this day is about mothers, but people neglect to count the mother's to be as well. So despite the fact that I am the guest of honor here, I have decided to give one of my close friends a gift as well." Marluxia smiled as he pulled something out of his cloak pocket.

"For me? You don't have to, Marly. And we didn't do anything for you last year anyway." Demyx spoke, looking at the gift before looking up at Marluxia. He was confused, wondering why the rose haired male would do such a kind thing. He didn't even know what was going on himself.

"I just have a feeling about these things, Demyx. It might not be confirmed yet, but I think you are. I know that look. And I wasn't pregnant last year at this time remember? So no arguments and just open it." Marluxia laughed, smiling at his friend gently. Hoping that the other wouldn't be offended by his gift at all.

"Oh… thank you Marly. Happy Mother's Day." Demyx smiled, hugging Marluxia gently before he opened up the present. Inside was a rose petal that had a note next to it, the smile growing wider on his lips.

_ 'This is only a small hint of what I got you, Dem. Look in my roses and you'll see the true present. But wait a month and you'll see. _

_ Marluxia _

"What did you get me Marly? It can't just be a petal right?" Demyx asked, looking up at his friend with a slightly sad expression on his face. What was it that Marluxia had for him, and why did he want him to wait a month to find it? He thought he was getting something good as well.

"You'll see, Demyx. But for today, how about this? You can have this box. I already know what it is and I already have one. It's a baby monitor; I already got one a couple months ago when I went to Traverse Town." Marluxia smiled, handing the box to Demyx before he put an arm around the other.

"Thank you… if I am, I'm sure it will come in handy. I'll have to get one to hang on the ceiling for Xiggy." Demyx laughed, leaning against Marluxia. This ended up being a happy day for all involved, the laughter turning into smiles at the end.

"Happy Mother's Day, Demmy." Marluxia smiled, hugging his friend close to him. He knew next year they'd both get to celebrate it in their own way. Especially surrounded by their friends and the rest of the Organization.

* * *

Finally done. I hope this will keep everyone happy until I get Lullaby Child up. Which should be soon, I hope.


End file.
